Character Concepts
Some people may be new to tabletop role-playing games, or at least not familar with them. Some may just not feel they are creative enough. The situation can be made worse by having all this bizarre web-form stuff to deal with, as well as missing the in-person element. To help facilitate character creation, here is a list of Character Concepts that you can copy, use, modify, draw inspiration from, or completely ignore. Also, heres a good link: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArchetypalCharacter Yourself, but in space This one is pretty simple: Imagine what you would be doing on the daily if you lived on Mars. Put dots into places that you feel space-you has. A good variant is super-space-you: Pick traits you wish you had, like if you were an space-hero. Attributes: Which ones do you think you have, or wish you were better at? Aspects: Which ones do you think you have or wish you had? Specialties: What sounds the coolest? Quirks: Try to find ones that looks fun! Rogue'ish Space Captain Think Mal from Firefly or Han Solo from Star Wars. Your character has a spaceship, and flys around trying to scrape by while shooting one liners across the bows of larger, more terrifying vessels. Attributes: Presense, Dexterity, Wits Aspects: Piloting, Fire Control, Streetwise & Subterfuge. Specialties: lock picking, situational awareness, precision docking Quirks: Private ID, Poker Face, Luck Gritty Industrial Worker Space is a means to and end, and your end is working hard to making money. Your motivations may vary, but like oil rig workers today, you do a hard and dangerous job, and you get paid handsomely for it. Attributes: Dex, Wits, Str; Resolve & Composure Aspects: Technician, Mining, Survival Specialties: fraking, attention to detail, physics Quirks: unconventional, good eye Hip-Shooting Gunner Similar to the gunslingers of the wild west, you know your a hot shot (literally) and can take down whoever crosses you. Only you can do it with the massive and awe inspring weapons of the future too, not just a six-shooter. Attributes: Dex and Wits, Presense, Inteligence Aspects: Fire Control, any combat; Stealth, Technician, Survival. Specialties: railguns, smg, boxing Quirks: confidence, quick draw, quick healer Shady Bueareucrat/CEO/Politician Life is a game, a shell game, and you can spin those shells so fast that they should put safety regulations on it. But they wont, because you greased (or accepted grease) to prevent that measure from passing. Attributes: Resolve, Composure, Manipulation, Wits Aspects: Culture, Socialize, Subterfuge, Observation Specialties: Quirks: Techie Magic Whiz-Kid Life is a game, a video game, and you beat it in your early teens. You can hack, code, solder, and techno-babble your way into and out of pretty much any kind of trouble. Attributes: Int, Dex, Wits Aspects: Computer, Engineering, Technician, Fire Control Specialties: Quirks: Space Pirate Unlike Mal or Han Solo, you are a terrible person and has no morals. Your crew might not hate you, but they know you are a bad guy. And they are probably bad guys too. You firmly believe advantages are taken, not handed out; And taking (from others) is your livelihood. Attributes: Manipulation, Str, Dex, Wits Aspects: Initmidation, Larceny, Streetwise & Subtefuge. Armed & Ranged too. Specialties: Quirks: Space Doctor/Clergy/Vet There will always be kind people who want to help in space too. Healers who find the lost, hurt, and broken,and try to mend them. Also, space-farms and space-pets can earn those who run and service them mad cash. Attributes: Presense, Resolve & Composure, Dex, Wits Aspects: Empathy (was Animal Ken), Investigation, Medicine, Observation, Survival, Occult (was Lore) Specialties: Quirks: Category:Core Ruleset